dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Volkonir: The Series
The following is about the TV series premise for Volkonir after the toy spell is lifted. For other uses of the term "Volkonir," see "Volkonir (disambiguation)." Volkonir is a TV series premise about the life of the titular character some time after the events depicted in the original script for the original 2008 film. Containing also some flashbacks to events that happened before those described in the 2008 film's trailer, this series would form the backbone of all Volkonir-Bison mythos happening after the events in basic Abrujanian continuity. It's setup is a limited run serial broken into two seasons, which would give way to a short film dubbed Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry and be followed by the 10-part miniseries Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius. That latter miniseries is also intended to cross over with Camelorum Adventures episodes "A Ferret in the Hand" and "Percolation Warriors," using the Percolation Wave as a major plot point. Story Season 1 The series begins with Prince Volkonir now assuming the civilian identity of "Vinny Mason." It has been several years since he was freed from the toy spell by Cassie Helm, and he has befriended the Cortascian-culture-curious billionaire industrialist Fred Hanom. He poses as an employee in HanomCorp R&D's "Elite Security Detail" - a designation that Hanom sets up solely for Vinny to maintain his cover with. When not focusing on the company, the two of them plot how to locate the Trinket of Morlikus and restore the King to power - effectively bringing the Mighty Kingdom on Cortascius back to life. However, the return of the evil King Gwirmalesh and his generals Hiktomoph and Mogabir - along with Gwirdon Treaders frequently harassing HanomCorp employees and random civilians alike - suggests that Gwirmalesh returned from hibernation in an attempt to steal HanomCorp inventions. His next step could only be to use these inventions to enable his plans to conquer the multiverse, which Abrujanian legends passed down to him would have made him aware of. HanomCorp is meanwhile attempting to merge with their Japanese competitor: Sorisenshi. The murder by Mogabir of HanomCorp employee Alice Plegion leads to the gruesome discovery of a Texas prison warden's remains. Realizing Jeffrey Mozeb cannot be in two places at once, Vinny and Hanom learn that Hiktomoph is impersonating him in order to hold an old friend of Hanom's hostage: Kayla Tarington. They set a trap to expose Hiktomoph, leading to a full-fledged assault by the Gwirdons on the women's prison. Transpiring events lead to Kayla's being set free, where Hanom immediately hires her to the R&D Elite Security Detail. Vinny and Kayla begin having feelings for each other right away, but decide to take things slow. They are joined by Carlos Modi, a young Mexican-American enthusiast of Cortascian artifacts who helps "Team Volkonir" defeat the monster Jobaras and retrieve the lost staff of the Cortascian gardener Remto Humanique. He also proves helpful in defeating the monster Trenzekoit, further cementing his place on the team. In addition to wanting to help Volkonir restore his homeworld, Carlos seeks to use his involvement with HanomCorp to distance himself from his drug queen mother's criminal legacy. When not working for the company directly or off fighting Gwirmalesh's evil forces, Team Volkonir embarks on odd community service jobs, to further create rapport between the company and the surrounding city of Bozeman, Montana. Meanwhile, beneath Chestnut Mountain, Gwirmalesh cooks up schemes to foil the prince and take over Hanom's company. Things briefly get complicated for the team, when Carlos' mother has difficulty keeping her business (and its rivals) out of Bozeman. She wishes to have her son's decision to not get involved with the drug trade be honored; but not all her underlings are intent on missing out on Bozeman as a potential place to make money. The team's mission gets even more personal when Editrab Peddleton (now going by "Tarantrum") arrives. Brainwashed by Gwirmalesh, Tarantrum goes on a rampage. However, Volkonir is able to see through the lies that Editrab had been told. Correcting the young monster's confused understanding of what happened before the fall of Cortascius proves difficult. However, Volkonir is able to convince Editrab that he doesn't actually wish to harm the citizens of Bozeman - in spite his feelings of contempt for the pettiness and vices of students at Montana State University. An even-more-confused-and-frustrated Editrab heads back to Gwirmalesh to demand answers about his father Hobanik Peddleton's versions of events. Editrab learns that Hobanik was a cruel traitor to Cortascius that mistreated, abandoned, and abused Editrab's mother, Silnya Semaphry - the first Crystal Swan Knight. It was never Silnya's intentions to abandon her son - whom she loved even more than Volkonir. His understanding of things turned on its ear, the ashamed Editrab flees to Japan; hiding in the Japanese criminal underground to survive and refusing to choose a side in the war between Volkonir and Gwirmalesh - as he feels betrayed by both. To make matters worse, Team Volkonir must find a way to rehabilitate the Budantir siblings - vampires from Cortascius who have awakened in the present day and don't know how to function in 21st century Bozeman. Vantina proves easier to reach out to, as she was once the wife of fallen Silver Ferret Knight Reelo Rumastik - and therefore recognizes Volkonir. However, limits in resources result in HanomCorp having to cut a deal with local authorities and medical personnel to keep her hidden in a facility during daylight hours. It proves impractical to keep her at the secret HanomCorp R&D underground base. Making matters worse, her brother Rakstafril is trapped inside of the evil monster Raccglow - a homicidal raccoon with eyes that glow a bright phosphorescent green. Volkonir must find a way to revert Rakstafril's body and mind away from the Raccglow programming - before the killer raccoon can claim even more civilian casualties. After receiving a message from the long-thought-to-have-been-dead Grinodos, Volkonir is able to unlock some more secrets to weaving to the Tapestry. He shares this with Hanom, who uses these insights to add HanomCorp inventions to the Tapestry and assign them to Volkonir's Golden Lion armor - effectively upgrading Vinny's arsenal. Vinny and Kayla travel at one point to Cortascius after some clues they intercept indicate that Kayla's father might still be alive somewhere on the planet's surface. However, they are greeted by a monster who claims to have devoured all of Aaron Tarington's unit. Vinny and Kayla begin having serious discussions about their feelings for each other - and of what they truly desire. As the relationship progresses, they find temptation to seduction quite strong. However, they are able to resist at the time. Feeling guilty about dating each other and spending more time alone together at the expense of ignoring Carlos, Vinny and Kayla try to help Carlos find a girlfriend of his own. However, this issue resolves itself when Carlos meets Vanessa. Gwirmalesh falls back his forces, in order to plan the next assault. He also starts receiving counseling from corrupt bureaucrat Terrence Hoshijo (an old enemy of Hanom's and Kayla's) on how to more effectively use US bureaucracy to hurt Team Volkonir. This retreat by Gwirmalesh to learn new tactics proves to be wise, as Marzwhatti the Lirquinwur returns to terrorize Katie Averes some more. Team Volkonir must stop the evil Lirquinwur. Gwirmalesh decides to sit out the fight; hoping that Volkonir and Marzwhatti will destroy each other - leaving Gwirmalesh free to rule the multiverse unopposed from his native universe. The team itself gets a long, hard breather when they are finally able to vanquish the menace that has slain so many - and who is revealed to be responsible for starting the war between Morlikus and Gwirmalesh in the first place. Season 2 Gwirmalesh immediately starts taking Hoshijo's advice after the respite is up. He plants a female spy into HanomCorp, and attempts to use her to seduce Hanom and expose Team Volkonir's operations. However, she is revealed to be a monster in disguise and is later defeated in battle by Volkonir. Gwirmalesh turns a determined runaway drug runner from the Modi Crime Family into a dragon, in order to tear apart Bozeman; and he hopes this will force Team Volkonir to expose themselves. However, Vantina sacrifices herself to prevent this. The team begin recovering more relics, including a Cortascian spear that was hidden in the Deep South. As the finishing touches on the merger are being made, the team must make a trip to Japan. However, not everyone is entirely pleased to meet Hanom and his three underlings. The founder of Sorisenshi has his own underling: Masato Yoneda. Masato and Vinny are encouraged to get to know each other, given they serve "similar purposes." Hanom also learns that his Japanese business partners have found their own way to combine things with the Tapestry. In spite the exercises, Vinny and Masato don't entirely trust each other at first. Gwirmalesh realizes that some of the equipment that could be most critical to his success is now in Japan, and sends the monster Seirsionnach to impersonate a Japanese kitsune and lure a curious Masato into a trap. Masato's confusion about Cortascian politics is further revealed when he discovers where Tarantrum is hiding. Believing Tarantrum is still evil, Masato mogrifies into the Spectral Hare Cortascian Samurai and confronts the half-reformed monster. Volkonir assumes his Golden Lion Knight armor and attempts to be a mediator between the two - preventing Masato from needlessly murdering Editrab. However, Editrab is confused as to why Volkonir would act as a friend; especially since Editrab had previously brought Volkonir only misery. Editrab uses Masato's anger, confusion, and all-out arrogance as an opportunity to escape to Canada to hide, while Volkonir attempts to explain the situation and calm down the misguided Masato. Still initially resentful of Volkonir, Masato comes around to Volkonir's point of view after the latter saves him from Seirsionnach's trap. Seirsionnach, having become sensitive to the Percolation Wave, uses it to send himself and his newly-allied adversaries back in time in a Dromedeverse pocket dimension. Seirsionnach recruits the power-hungry and vain mayor of an ancient Chinese city to be his ally, bestowing EccentriaCore power links to the mayor to make him think he's become a god. In order to undo Seirsionnach's magic and return home, Vinny and Masato have to win over the townsfolk to resisting the mayor. They do this by convincing local exorcist Ki-Cho not to commit suicide, in spite the mayor having bullied him and publicly humiliated him into considering it. Ki-Cho is hesitant to trust a Japanese man at first, but gives in when Volkonir uses Selshon to generate an ice shield and stop the mayor from kidnapping Ki's fiancee Lan. Lan follows up by summoning plant life to attack the mayor, while turning some of his guards into flowers. She reveals that she has been bound to a "Fae Core" since she was a toddler, when she was visited by a terrifying purple demon. With the mayor defeated, Seirsionnach tries to take over all of China - with plans to conquer Japan next. Ki and Lan team up with Vinny and Masato to thwart Seirsionnach, as Hanom teams up with heads of Sorisenshi to reconstruct the energy wave patterns of Seirsionnach's access to the Percolation Wave in order to invent a device that will allow them to send reinforcements and recover their friends. Kayla is able to arrive with some Sorisenshi personnel to supply modern weapons and vehicles, taking out Seirsionnnach's minions. Ki and Lan ultimately sacrifice themselves to weaken Seirsionnach. This enables Vinny, Kayla, and Masato to finish him off. They return home confident that the merger of Sorisenshi and HanomCorp will be successful, and that Gwirmalesh has suffered a major setback. Editrab sends Team Volkonir an e-mail from Canada, informing them of his intentions to lay low. The alliance formed between the Golden Lion Knight and Spectral Hare Samurai effectively seal the business deal between HanomCorp and Sorisenshi, making new Hanom Sorisenshi Global LLC an umbrella organization comprised of the two companies. Sorisenshi is given the option further to eventually become the singular name of the conglomerate in five years' time. News of Volkonir and his allies growing larger in number (and more powerful) does not sit well with a frustrated Gwirmalesh. He grabs what he can from Japan, then has most of his forces pull out and return to Chestnut Mountain. Back home, Team Volkonir find that their old and familiar problems still await them in spades. Slaughterquin proves an evasive enemy, one who makes it extremely difficult for Volkonir and his friends to maintain their cover. A team of US Marshals in the area begin connecting the dots, and conclude that HanomCorp is hiding the Golden Lion Knight. Making matters worse, Marzwhatti's sister Ezhnelli returns to avenge him. The Marshals recruit a team of intelligent cons to assist in the capture of a psycho killer named Darrien Typeray, but the killer captures several members of the team. Realizing that Kayla used to know Darrien, the remaining team blackmail Team Volkonir into replacing the cons on the mission to capture Darrien. However, Darrien sells his allegiance to Gwirmalesh in exchange for the power to crush all of his and Gwirmalesh's common enemies. Gwirmalesh turns the fugitive into a monster called Sluggien, whose reign of terror in Bozeman puts both HanomCorp and the team of Marshals in jeopardy - along with everyone else. Sluggien eventually steals Selshon and uses it to commit seppuku on himself, after Volkonir briefly gains the upperhand in battle. He activates the "Burn" mode on Selshon to ensure that as he jumped off a ledge and hit the ground below, he'd explode and destroy whatever else was down there. Volkonir is able to recover Selshon and repair damage to the sword; but the heroes' operations are nearly blown wide open to the FBI. Gwirmalesh suddenly realizes that exposing too much of what HanomCorp and Team Volkonir are doing in this fashion too soon could backfire - by exposing the Gwirdons' own operations beneath Chestnut Mountain. He decides to risk things without Hoshijo's help one more time, by sending Strumpule to destroy Bozeman where Sluggien failed. Strumpule is eager to resume his reign of terror, still boasting of having slain Reelo Rumastik long ago. It takes most of Volkonir's upgraded arsenal to finally defeat the dragon. However, this defeat produces a massive amount of explosions and a dragon corpse in the streets of downtown Bozeman. The team of Marshals that worked with Team Volkonir once before are forced to recant a promise made to keep what they witnessed with Team Volkonir a secret, as they feel it is no longer even possible anyway. Realizing that their ability to operate covertly through HanomCorp might be at an end, Vinny and Kayla become officially engaged. They decide that if nothing else, they at least can ride out the upcoming storm in the knowledge that they have each other. In spite praying for direction earlier that evening, the two of them become overly charmed in each other's presence. In the heat of the moment, they consummate their relationship. Meanwhile, Hoshijo begs an audience with Gwirmalesh. He promises the Gwirdon king a deal that will allegedly finally destroy Volkonir and his friends once and for all - and guarantee Gwirmalesh's conquest of the multiverse. Midquel An only-partially canon fanfic was written in April-July of 2017, dubbed Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers. Taking place during season 2 right after the events in "Knight and Samurai, Part 3," this crossover adventure sees Vinny and his friends have to stop Seirsionnach's cousin Slaisionnach with help from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. But when that proves to be not enough, the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers and MODM get involved. On top of that, the 2017 team from Saban's Power Rangers also prove necessary. And to top off the madness, they wind up needing further assistance from the Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers. The story was loaded to Mod The Sims beginning on June 18th of 2017, and gained close to 1700 views in nearly a month's time. It proved one of the first published Dozerfleet works outside the Database itself to canonize Abrujan and the Megaverse mythos. Sequels ''Rise of Semaphry'' Main article: Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry This story, intended to be a feature-length film, sees Gwirmalesh and Hoshijo putting their plans in action. By Hoshijo abusing his position in Social Security to add Hanom to the Death Master File inappropriately, he is able to have the entire team branded as fugitives on account of how they are spending a "dead" man's money. Other questions begin arising about the legality of R&D Elite's operations, forcing Team Volkonir on the run from the law. Evidence begins popping up that there is an attempt about to be made by Gwirmalesh to assassinate the president and assume control of Washington as well. What's left of the Gwirdon factions still loyal to Gwirmalesh in Japan make their last stand against Masato - effectively ensuring he cannot help Team Volkonir with their newest set of issues. After Carlos is framed and arrested, Hanom goes into hiding and has Carlos' mother arrange to hide Vanessa. Diabloq is revived, adding to the complications of matters. Tarantrum returns, ready to help Vinny and Kayla with the only solution they have left: rescuing Silnya Semaphry and upgrading Kayla to the new Crystal Swan Cortascian Knight. From there, it becomes a race against time - and law enforcement personnel - to reach Washington and foil Gwirmlesh's final bid for conquering Earth. But even with the Crystal Swan reclaimed, the Knights of Cortascius know that they must recover the Trinket of King Morlikus as well - or else see their plans be for nothing. It's either regain Cortascius, die in the attempt, or get life in prison. And they are prepared for all three possibilities. ''Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius'' Main article: Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius In this sequel series happening after the events in Rise of Semaphry, Team Volkonir has managed to get their names cleared by a grateful US president. Sorisenshi assumes control amidst the merger, but allows Hanom and some of his tech to establish a base on Cortascius - where Morlikus is grateful to implement new mining industries to assist what remains of HanomCorp in proving profitable for the Mighty Kingdom's restoration. Lenny Drae is added to the team as the new Silver Ferret Knight. Carlos, now out of jail, is given the Red Serpent Knight powers that used to belong to Horzhed Crimazol. The rebuilt Knights of Cortascius feel the strain of having to relocate to Cortascius, while still cleaning up some of the Gwirdon mess on Earth. Mogabir has assumed control of Gwirdonia, following the death of Gwirmalesh. As if the interplanetary politics of the ongoing war weren't enough, the Dromedeverse becomes hard to keep away, due to increased activity inside the Percolation Wave. The fall of the Spectral Hare Samurai eventually forces the Knights to re-assess their ranks, so that they can be prepared to become the Percolation Warriors when the time comes. Characters See also: Characters in the Volkonir universe Note: The following below is not an exhaustive list; but only a list of main and / or recurring or else prominent characters. Cortascian Knights * Kayla was only the Golden Lion very briefly, filling in for Vinny as Vinny attempted to rescue Silnya. † Note: Since the powers rejected Vantina on her first try, she's considered the "zeroth" bearer for the powers, or "Crystal Swan N." Silnya is considered "Crystal Swan I," since she's the first to successfully mogrify the armor onto herself. This makes Kayla "Crystal Swan II" rather than III by a matter of technicality. Allies * Dr. Frederick Jonathan Hanom Supporting characters asdf Development See also * Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers (a fanfic) * Volkonir (2008 film) * Prince Volkonir External links * [http://greenlightpix.com/post/1700 Volkonir] series pitch on Greenlight Pix Category: Volkonir: The Series Category: Projects from 2008 Category: Projects from 2017 Category: Dozerfleet Studios projects Category: Dozerfleet Comics projects